Organized Chaos
by momoface
Summary: A small collection of drabbles set during the episode 'Breach.' Details Breach's need for perfection and delves into the possible reasons why she kidnapped Rex.
1. Empty

**Empty**

Breach knelt down beside the limp body of the teenage boy. Tilting her head to the side, she looked over his lean, boyish form with greedy eyes. Her venomous gaze traced every curve of his body, outlined every facial feature. He was so shiny and beautiful and new, so perfect. These traits only added to her mixed feelings about him.

She hated him, because he was perfect. Why did he have to be so perfect, so unbroken? Why was it that he could have all the magnificence and power of being an Evo and still be beautiful, but she couldn't? Why did she have to have these ugly, gigantic arms always poking out of her like some sort of hideous growth? Why did he have to have it all—power _and_ beauty? And there was something else he had that she wanted, something she couldn't identify... She had always reassured herself that power and beauty could never coincide peacefully, and that fact had made her safe, made her feel less like a broken thing... less empty... Why? It wasn't fair! Not fair at all!

But she loved him, because he was perfect. He was everything she had ever wanted to be, everything she had tried to be... everything she had failed to be... Every detail was flawless, right down to the shape of his nose and the sound of his voice, which was so warm and soft. Like blankets. Bundles and bundles of the softest and warmest blankets. And safe... His perfection made him safe... could maybe make _her_ feel safe, too? Perhaps that was why she wanted him so much... Or it was just because he was really shiny, and she hadn't had anything so shiny in the longest time.

"I want you, Rex. You're going to be mine. My new favorite, my pretty little shiny thing... You're going to be my best friend, Rex..." she reached out one of her smaller hands and stroked his dark mess of hair, "I'll talk to you, and you'll talk to me... We'll play together. You'll put on little shows for me with my other toys. They're not as shiny or as special as you, though... not even close..." Carefully, she cupped his cheek with her hand, taking great care not to ruin her newest toy with even the smudge of her finger. Then she raised her two massive arms, bending her larger hands into claws. A black and red portal opened above Rex, and she cast it down over him. "You'll make everything perfect and new and clean, just the way I like it..." she whispered softly, watching the portal swallow him up. And she sent him to her only place.

She felt a sudden fullness swell within her chest, but at the same time, underneath the false feeling of being complete, there was more emptiness.


	2. Puzzle

**Puzzle**

Rex didn't know how to characterize this place. Every word he used was lacking some aspect or idea, a key component, and he continuously wracked his brains for the words that could perfectly describe the non-existent town of Greenville, Ohio. So far, the only phrase that came close enough to fitting was, "the perfect mess."

Everything here was so neat and orderly, so carefully placed and handled, so right, but at the same time, it seemed like everything was falling apart, breaking. Something about this place was seriously wrong. How was that possible, that everything could be so right but so wrong all at once?

Rex noted that Breach had a lot of _things_, things that she was almost obsessive-compulsive about. But she had no people, unless one counted the Evos. No one to talk to... No one to love... Just things to play with. Rex thought that over carefully. Breach was substituting, or rather, replacing the company of real people with all these things. But why? Did that make her feel safe? Real people could turn on her, could hurt her, but inanimate objects could not. They were safe to have, and maybe as unhealthy as it was, they filled the void inside of Breach.

Rex also thought about why Breach didn't like broken things. If one little thing in her perfect world was out of place, wasn't just the way she wanted it, she sent it away, never to be seen again. Why was that? Perhaps it was because, though she didn't want to admit it, she herself was broken. Obviously, if you had to create your own little world and steal things to hide away in it, something was very wrong with you. Something traumatic must've happened to make Breach that way, something she was trying to make up for in her little place. She wanted something, Rex just didn't know what it was yet. A home? A safe place? No, it was something deeper than that...

Lastly, Rex thought about why Breach wanted _him_ so much. Why him? Why was he so special? Why did he mean so much to her?

That was another puzzle he couldn't solve.


	3. Unloved

**Unloved**

_I didn't think this place could be any more weird. Boy, was I wrong._

Breach hung her head in shame. Always the weird one, always the creepy one, always the one no one wanted. Strange... crazy... unwanted...

Breach had figured out why she wanted Rex so much. He wasn't just beautiful or powerful or perfect. He was loved, and that love _made_ him beautiful and powerful and perfect. That was what she wanted.

All her life she had been unloved. If she could only be perfect like Rex! But she couldn't, not without him, so the closest chance she had was to take Rex and put him in her only place. Because he was perfect, and therefore he could make her world perfect. And maybe if her world was perfect, she could be perfect, and then maybe she could be loved, too! It all made sense in her mind. If only Rex could understand, if only he could know how important he was to her. Then maybe he would stay. Then maybe he would stop breaking her pretty things.

Rex could make her feel safe again. She knew he could. Loved, wanted, full, safe... Not a freak, not broken, not empty, not incomplete... Clean, shiny, new, special, beautiful... He could make her feel all those things, instead of like a worthless, empty monster.


	4. Pandemonium

**Pandemonium**

Rex had finally found the words.

Breach was wild, angry, chaotic, and full of turmoil. And despite the careful attention to detail and organization, her world was disorderly, dysfunctional, and out of control. This place was created from pandemonium, born of pandemonium, and made of pandemonium.

All the answers were here—all the explanations, all the puzzle pieces—and they all fit together to paint the picture that was Breach. Everything that was wrong with her was here, hidden away by the lie that material possessions could make up for people, that perfection was the cost for love.

This was _organized chaos_.


End file.
